


Весенний дождь

by Adriena_Whiter



Series: Весенний дождь [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Иногда случаются такие дни, что приходится совершать откровенные глупости.





	Весенний дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис, ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *

Иногда случаются дни, когда приходится совершать откровенные глупости. Причем происходит оно все как-то неконтролируемо, словно направляемое извне.  
  
Например, кто же знал, что именно сегодня Гизелла вспылит окончательно и бесповоротно? И кто же знал, что его попросят с вещами на выход, а в общежитие нельзя: документы-то он в этом году не подавал, мест нет. А билеты в Сэ уже куплены, только туда он собирался на следующей неделе.  
  
А еще пошел дождь.  
  
Арно не выдержал, остановился прямо посреди Старого парка, запрокинул голову и засмеялся в голос. Абсурдность ситуации располагала. Дождь все лил (сильный, зар-раза!), темнело небо — еще не вечернее, но из-за туч почерневшее, фонари пока не зажглись. Гравий дорожки хрустел под ногами, по светло-зеленым, пару дней назад раскрывшимся листьям шуршали капли.  
  
Закончив смеяться, Арно подавил желание дать себе пощечину, потому что мысль, пришедшая в голову, была сумасброднее всего, что сегодня произошло.  
  
А впрочем… почему бы и нет? Не ночевать же на скамейке в парке? Нет, конечно, можно напроситься к Берто, он не откажет, а его сосед по комнате не будет против, но… Согласитесь, ведь есть особая пикантность в том, чтобы вот так пафосно, промокшим до нитки и с дорожной сумкой за плечом появиться на пороге бывшего парня? Ну так вот — есть. А Берто, к тому же, на другом конце Олларии, и ехать к нему с двумя пересадками. Арно и так уже промок и морально выдохся — после ругани с Гизеллой по-другому себя и невозможно чувствовать.  
  
Вероятность ночевки в парке, безусловно, оставалась, и была не такой уж и призрачной: Валентин мог послать его с порога, вежливо и безапелляционно. Но, по крайней мере, он живет недалеко отсюда.  
  
* * *  
  
— Привет. Меня слегка выгнали. Можно обсохнуть и погреться?  
  
Он делал так всегда. Внезапно появлялся — в том числе в его жизни. Внезапно исчезал — в том числе из его жизни. Просто потому, что Арно был таким — уходящим и приходящим, когда ему вздумается. Как летний ветер — и столь же беззаботный.  
  
А еще при его улыбке невозможно было устоять.  
  
Поэтому Валентин молча посторонился, пропуская Арно в прихожую. Тот промок до нитки — с волос капало, несколько светлых прядей прилипли к вискам. С дорожной сумки и рюкзака, которые Арно плюхнул на кафель, успела натечь небольшая лужица. А он с утра мыл пол. Валентин мысленно вздохнул.  
  
— Кажется, у тебя завалялась какая-то моя пижама, — продолжил Арно как ни в чем не бывало. — Если ты не выкинул.  
  
— В шкафу на твоей полке, — впервые разлепил губы Валентин, понадеявшись, что не сделал непреднамеренного акцента на «твоей». Просто… просто он до сих пор считал, что эта несчастная половина шкафа принадлежит Арно. — Чистое полотенце знаешь, где взять. Если ты не забыл, — вернул он шпильку. Впрочем, вряд ли Арно заметил. Скорее бы заметил, если бы Валентин добавил, что пижама выстиранная.  
  
— Ага, — Арно скинул кроссовки и прошлепал вглубь квартиры прямо в носках, оставляя мокрые следы на ламинате.  
  
— Я сделаю горячий шоколад, — сказал пустой прихожей Валентин, тупо пялясь на подпирающий входную дверь рюкзак и разбросанные в разные стороны кроссовки.  
  
…А еще Арно был совершенно невыносим. Во многих, многих вещах.  
  
И тем не менее Валентин, сделав над собой усилие и не кинувшись первым делом за тряпкой и шваброй, осознанно отправился на кухню — совершать очередную дикую глупость в своей жизни.  
  
* * *  
  
Вообще главным аргументом в расставании было даже не то, что мать узнала и психанула. И не то, что быть с девушкой проще: и скрываться не приходится, и можно с парнями о ней поболтать — обменяться опытом, и всем нормально. И даже не то, что его тогда, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ударил Ли. Ну как ударил, громко сказано, конечно, но щека еще долго горела, а обида так и вообще, кажись, не прошла.  
  
Главным аргументом было, собственно говоря, вот это вот все. Выражение лица Валентина, когда он увидел, что с Арно натекла вода на его драгоценную плитку. Постоянное молчание и витание в собственных мыслях.  
  
«Просто мне казалось, ты и так все понимал, без слов. За нас двоих», — он, вроде, так тогда сказал? Бесит. Вот просто — бесит. И это покровительственное отношение — Все Обо Всех Знать. Что ты сейчас пойдешь в душ, что потом захочешь кошкиного шоколаду… что, все еще держит, специально для него? Сам-то Валентин шоколад не пьет.  
  
А потом весь вечер — даже если они ужинают вдвоем — он будет молчать, уткнувшись в долбаные книги. Потому что как же, учеба же! Какие там задушевные разговоры, если семинар не подготовлен — а до него же целая неделя, ну никак не успеть потом, попозже! Тьфу.  
  
Арно подставил лицо офигенно теплым струям воды и фыркнул. Стоило сюда прийти, и он снова психует на пустом месте. Еще даже ничего не было сказано и сделано, и вообще, это же именно его гениальная идея — завалиться на ночь глядя к Валентину. Тот мог бы и не пускать.  
  
Но, кстати, пустил же.  
  
Ох, дерьмо!  
  
Добавить в шоколад чего-нибудь покрепче, если у Валентина завалялось? На трезвую голову с этим как-то сложно разобраться.  
  
* * *  
  
Он не любил сладкое. Точнее, любил — в детстве. А потом с Джастином случилось то, что случилось. А в тот день они были в кафе-кондитерской. В высшей степени тупая реакция, Валентин отдавал себе в этом отчет, но не мог сопротивляться. Точнее — а зачем? Ну, не тянет больше к сладкому, воротит от мороженого, и кошки с ним.  
  
Арно сладкое обожал, поэтому Валентин специально для него покупал горячий шоколад. И печенье. И еще всякие такие мелочи. Создатель, как же сентиментально и глупо все это выглядит со стороны! Странно, почему Арно в итоге пришел к нему. Нет, что его «слегка выгнали», или как он там сказал — понятно. Но почему к нему? Почему не к своим университетским приятелям, которые, как неоднократно было сказано, «уж куда веселее и живее тебя будут»?  
  
Молоко начало подниматься, грозя перелиться через край турки, и Валентин потряс головой, сосредотачиваясь. А то плита же чистая, неохота… Разрубленный Змей! Вот всегда так, даже неосознанно, просто потому, что — вот он такой. И это раздражало Арно — то, как Валентин носится со своими свежевымытыми полами и прочим бытом. А Валентин не знал, как это в себе поменять. Не привык, что можно иначе.  
  
Вот и сейчас — Арно в душе и скоро придет, а он все думает о том, что в прихожей мокрый пол и надо вытереть.  
  
В такие моменты Валентин себя ненавидел.  
  
* * *  
  
С собой тоже сложно разобраться. В себе. Потому что вот Арно пришел сюда — и словно оказался в прошлом. Не когда все стало плохо, а когда еще все было хорошо. Ведь было же! Изначально же он перся от этой заботы и редких, но таких мягких улыбок Валентина. Изначально же им было классно. И, если уж на то пошло, секс у них был отменный. Куда лучше, чем с Гизеллой, потому что… ну, потому что Арно попробовал быть сверху и ему не понравилось.  
  
Арно поймал себя на том, что старательно подтирает за собой лужицы на полу ванной. Потряс волосами, смеясь над собой: однако, они с Валентином хорошо выдрессировали друг друга.  
  
— Развесить твои вещи на балконе, чтобы высохли? — как-то неуверенно встретил его Валентин на кухне.  
  
Арно задумался. Признаться, он ожидал, что они уже развешаны — потому что Валентин никогда раньше не спрашивал, а делал, и это тоже бесило. Оказалось, теперь поперла ностальгия. Вот и пусть прет. Отсюда подальше.  
  
— Сейчас сделаю, — легко откликнулся он, застегивая на ходу пуговицы пижамы. Валентин откуда-то успел выудить его старые тапки и — кто бы сомневался! — убраться в прихожей. Сумка Арно обнаружилась возле дивана.  
  
Когда он вернулся на кухню, его ждала чашка дымящегося шоколада со сливками. Леворукий, Валентин и это помнит! А вот Арно помнит, что воздушные и вкусные сливки могут использоваться по другому назначению. Наверно, что-то из этого отразилось на его лице, потому что Валентин наконец заговорил о том, что его действительно волновало:  
  
— Почему именно ко мне?  
  
— Ты живешь поблизости, — пожал плечами Арно. О том, что ноги сами отнесли его с южной окраины города в этот кошкин парк, лучше не говорить. Валентин вряд ли знает, где Арно снимал квартиру с Гизеллой, так что будет уместнее об этом умолчать.  
  
Валентин вздохнул и, словно удовлетворившись ответом, спросил:  
  
— Будешь ужинать?  
  
Арно поколебался. Домашняя идиллия грозила стать совсем домашней. И он пока еще не понял, нужно ли ему это. Валентин-то, вроде, не против… или нет? По нему никогда не понять, насколько ему это нужно и нужно ли.  
  
— Ужинать буду, — решился Арно. — Но сначала скажи, тебе вообще было важно — быть со мной?  
  
* * *  
  
— Странно, что об этом заговорил ты, — уклончиво произнес Валентин. — Учитывая, что ты же и ушел, и следовательно, это тебе, а не мне все было не так уж и важно.  
  
Сейчас Арно взбесится, потому что ненавидит подобные обтекаемые ответы, и ты снова все испортишь. Если есть что портить, конечно, но вдруг есть? Оставь уже эти мечты, зачем? Никто не знает и пусть дальше не знает, сколько ночей подряд ты не мог заснуть лишь потому, потому что отвык спать в одиночку.  
  
— Тебе не говорили, что это дикая пошлость — прийти к бывшему парню переночевать? — выпалил вдруг Валентин, совершенно не ожидая от себя подобной реплики.  
  
Арно как-то странно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, а я все тоже об этом думаю и не могу решить, — похоже, первый выпад Валентина он проигнорировал. — Вроде и пошлее некуда, а вроде и уютно как-то, и спокойно. Да и ты меня никуда не шлешь. Пока что, — подумав, добавил он. — Но вопрос я все же поясню, хотя мы уже, кажется, это обсуждали. Ты просто всегда молчишь, носишься с тряпкой по моим следам, вытаскиваешь тарелку из-под носа, лишь бы скорее помыть, ну и все такое. И кажется, что тебе важнее чистая кухня, а не человек.  
  
Валентин посмаковал глоток крепкого шадди без сахара — все равно спать сегодня он вряд ли сможет — и усмехнулся:  
  
— А я предупреждал, что у меня плохой характер.  
  
Да, предупреждал, когда они с Арно целовались на лестничной клетке между четвертым и пятым этажами университета, где есть такой интересный закуток со столиком и диванчиком — для того, чтобы студенты могли расслабиться или подготовиться к занятиям. Вот они и расслаблялись, рискуя быть увиденными всем университетом. Ну или, по крайней мере, теми, кто захотел бы прийти, чтобы использовать закуток по назначению.  
  
— А еще говорил, что отменно трахаешься, и не врал, — Арно назидательно поднял указательный палец.  
  
— И это тоже, хотя не совсем в таких выражениях, — ответил Валентин спокойно. Почему-то эта странная болтовня успокаивала, несмотря на то, что они больше не были вместе. А может, именно поэтому? — Почему ты ушел от своей пассии?  
  
— Она сочла меня недостойным ее величества, — Арно скривился. — Кстати, ужин-то где?  
  
* * *  
  
А Валентин сам вопросы задает! И ответы ему интересны — аж без книг сидит и в глаза смотрит, а не как обычно. Чудеса да и только.  
  
Арно задумался, глядя, как Валентин возится с какими-то кастрюлями и микроволновкой. Арно тоже умел готовить, но предпочитал, чтобы это делал Валентин. Уж очень хорошо получалось, чего скрывать. Ностальгия накатила по полной и убираться определенно не желала. Отвратительный эффект расставания с кем-либо, в данном случае — с Гизеллой. Сразу тянешься обратно или просто к кому-нибудь такому, понимающему и знающему.  
  
— Я совсем зря пришел? — безнадежно спросил Арно. — И вечер тебе испортил, ты вон не учишь ничего даже.  
  
Валентин так долго молчал, прежде чем ответить, что Арно подумал — точно зря.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты так долго думал, чтобы ответить односложно? — Валентин посмотрел совсем несчастными глазами, и Арно устыдился. — Да знаю я, что в твоем «нет» больше, чем просто «нет». Ну, не зря так не зря. И на том спасибо.  
  
А еда была вкусная, хотя Арно даже не понял толком, что ест.  
  
* * *  
  
Разумеется, он предложил Арно спать на диване. И, разумеется, тот согласился. Тем страннее оказалось находиться в одной комнате и не иметь возможности коснуться, обнять, просунуть руки под рубашку… А это лишнее. Валентин досадливо поморщился в темноте. Шадди держал, но легче от этого не становилось. Наоборот — только мысли всякие лезли в голову. Ненужные. Хотя нет, ему нужные. А вот насчет Арно он не был уверен.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — вдруг послышалось с дивана.  
  
Отрицать было глупо.  
  
— Не сплю.  
  
— А дождь так и идет. — Валентин прислушался. Действительно, по оконному стеклу раздавался характерный стук. — Наверно, хорошо, что я не стал ночевать в парке на скамейке.  
  
— Если под раскидистым деревом и укрыться газетами, ты мог не промокнуть.  
  
— Офигенный совет. Обязательно запомню на будущее.  
  
Валентин не планировал это говорить. Вырвалось само:  
  
— Ты всегда можешь остаться.  
  
* * *  
  
И Арно понял, что это так. Что он может остаться, и в этом не будет ничего плохого или странного. Потому что это Валентин — по-другому и не скажешь. Все Обо Всех Знает, но в данном случае это хорошо. И даже бесить перестало.  
  
А может, к кошкам все и сделать ситуацию еще пошлее?  
  
Утром он будет сожалеть — или не будет, и тогда это уже окажется совершенно иная история.  
  
А прямо сейчас Арно встанет и подойдет к Валентину. И залезет к нему в постель. И это будет ощущаться совершенно правильным и единственно верным выбором.  
  
Спасибо, что все так же идешь, о глупый весенний дождь!


End file.
